Celestial Dragon Slayer
by SugoiLucy
Summary: Team Natsu were on a job to take down a dark guild, but Lucy's almost immediately taken down and is again saved by Natsu. She believes she's weak after the event and leaves to train in a forest at the very edge of Fiore. What does she find there? Which certain Sabertooth Dragon Slayer finds out about her in a job? (Lucy x Sting•StiCy)
1. Not Fair

_It's been a while haha! First off, I want to say I'm sorry_ _about leaving so suddenly. I've been on a hardcore fanfiction spree, just reading a whole lot to get a feel of what kind of story I can create, vocabulary, description, all that shiz. I've finally found inspiration and have a clear image of a story that has been clinging on me! And yes, it's another about Lucy, but I'm sure this will be better than my other stories, I'll need your opinion to see if I've improved or not._

_Also, I got most of my inspiration from a few Sting x Lucy fanfictions. __**Deathsembrace137 **__is an amazing writer, the best work I've read including __**Nicole4211 **__and __**leoslady4ever. **__The three are so talented and gave me an idea, just by reading their work, of how I can improve my writing._

_P.S: I'll probably be barely posting things, but since I can type 2,000-5,000 words super quick, hmmm I'll make this a long series! Oh, and this story is a cliché so... Lol. (we hope!)_

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Not Fair**

* * *

"Lucy!" Salamander screams to the top of his lungs as he lunges out of his own battle to only jump into a new one. His own eyes witnessing his favorite blonde getting beaten to a pulp by a strong, bulky man who had crumbs in his long, prickly beard of what seems to have been from his lunch. The mage used palm magic, just like Bacchus's magic. Lucy had her hands up to shield her bruised face, kneeling before the member of the dark guild to surrender. He only smirked to see the girl trembling in front of him, seeing the fear in her eyes. His gaze trails down the Celestial Spirit mage's body, pausing only for a second at her cleavage, watching her chest move up and down in a slight abnormal way as she pants made his smirk widen after licking his lips slowly, revealing the old trash's yellow and crooked teeth as he raises his hand to finish off the pitiful girl. His palm was about to reach the trembling hands of the blonde, her eyes close shut, waiting for what is about to end up happening.

_W-what?... _she thought when she still feels the pain around her body and feels nothing that contacted to her sweaty skin. _What happened? _One of her eyes slowly open to only see an amused smile of the one and only, Natsu. Her eyes drift off to the left of him to see the old geezer burnt to a crisp with two other dark guild members and her hands dropped to the ground with a sigh of relief with a mixture of annoyance._ He had to save me again. I really am weak, aren't I? _

She looks up from the ground to see Natsu holding a hand out for her to take with a worried look plastered onto his face. "You okay, Luce?" he asked. She responds with a nod as she takes his hand to stand up, all the while avoiding his gaze that was burning through the side of her face.

"Well done everyone." the rest of Team Natsu, Gajeel, Lily, Wendy, Carla, and Levy joins the two. All of their eyes widen at the sight of Lucy's condition. "Lu-chan, are you okay?! You got really beaten up!" Levy asks with a panicking look. Wendy rushes to Lucy's side and raises her already glowing hands right above her face, the discoloration of the bruises becoming Lucy's originally smooth skin once again.

She sighs and smiles reassuringly at everyone. "I'm fine. I've dealt with worse." They all nod at her after Wendy finishes up healing her. "Let's tie these guys up, receive our money, and then get back home." Erza demands. "Yessir!", they shout with a bright smile before getting back to work.

* * *

Team Natsu and the other three who tagged along sat at a table in a train, releasing a sigh. "Thanks for the pills, Wendy!" Natsu puts a thumbs up with a bright smile stuck on his face, looking at his favorite little dragon slayer. "You're welcome." She replied.

"Yeah, they're working really well so far, how long do they last?" Gajeel asks with a raised pierced eyebrow. "They last for eight hours, but when it wears off you have to wait an hour before taking another."

Natsu groans and begins to sulk at hearing the bad news. "No fair!" he whines with a small pout. Meanwhile, Lucy had pulled out her journal and was writing tediously with her pencil. She then paused, mouthing her words before beginning to right a few more words while smiling to herself. Lately, she's been writing poems that go with her story, but they ended up being songs. The songs soon became personal songs of her daily life. The one she's working on right now is one of her strongest and most powerful songs. When she write these kinds of things she is in complete bliss, she puts everything in her mind in the corner and leaves an empty spot in her mind just for this.

"What are you writing, Bunny girl?" Gajeel asks her from across from her and Lucy's head snaps up with a bright red blush on her face, "N-nothing!" She covers her page with her hands.

"Hm?" He smirks widely, "It kind of looked like you were writing some songs though." Lucy looks down and her head falls onto the table in defeat. "You got me..." He looks at her journal that was covered by her soft hands. "I didn't know you were into writing music. Can I see?"

"Uh..." Lucy picks her head up from the table, avoiding his gaze. "I dunno, some of them are really personal." she flips through some of the pages and stops at a few pages where they were filled with notes and lyrics. "This one was originally a poem at the start, but I ended up turning it into a song after a couple of verses." she hands the decorated journal to Gajeel, who scans through the notes and lyrics with wide eyes.

"_Never__ had much faith in love or miracles... __Never wanna put my heart on the line. __But swimming in your world is something spiritual. __I'm born again every time you spend the night_-" Gajeel read through it out loud, but was soon interrupted by Lucy shaking her head frantically, attempting to grab the journal back. "Don't say the next verses out loud, please!" she begged. _I nearly forgot about the next verses! _This only made him smirk and continue, keeping the journal out of the blonde's reach. "_Cause your sex takes me to paradise. __Yeah your sex takes me to paradise._" Gray nearly chokes on his water hearing those verses, including Erza who was eating a slice of cake. "Damn, Bunny girl. I don't know what was on your mind while writing this one, but this is really good. You know how to play guitar too?"

Lucy snatches her journal back and hugs it to her chest protectively, "Not really, I know how to play piano though." Wendy joins in the conversation after she pride Carla's paws off of her ears. "Lucy, can you sing us one of your songs?" Lucy giggles, she never thought anyone would be interested in hearing her sing one of her songs.

"I don't think I'm a good singer, but I'll record it on my lacrima and give it to you when I get my hands on a piano again. "Just don't show it to anyone else, but Carla... please." she pleads.

"Can I read one of your songs?" A shirtless Gray asks with a curious look on his face. "Gray, your clothes." Lucy deadpans at him, letting out a sigh as she watched him frantically trying to find his missing shirt. He slides it back on after finding it and clears his throat, "Anyway, can I?" Lucy nods and flips through her journal. She never knew anyone, but Natsu and Happy would want to read her songs. She stops at a page and hands it to Gray. "It's kind of depressing since I was pretty down at the time I... never mind." She says before looking away. _Shit... I wrote this song when it was my mom's birthday. What a way to make me more depressed than I already am. Nice job Lucy! _

Gray blinks at her and shrugs before looking down at the journal. Gajeel tries to sneak a peak at the page as the ice mage read out loud. "_How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb, without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find it there and lead it back home._" he finishes off. "What made you come up with a song so depressing, Bunny girl? Were you on your period?" The iron dragon slayer teases her with a big smirk on his face.

"That's none of your business Metal Head." she snaps back before snatching her journal and putting it away. "Tch. Boys... Thank God I don't have a brother."

"I think of you as my little sister, Lucy." Gray smiles at her, "I thought the song was good even though it was kind of depressing, but whatever. I bet it would have made the flame brain cry."

"Hey! You wanna go droopy eyes?!" Immediately the temperature rose in the train as Natsu stood up with his fist covered in fire. "Hell yeah! Bring it squinty eyes!" the temperature continued to rise and drop at the two arguing. Erza sets her fork down and yells, "Enough!"

They immediately sat down, "Aye..." the two said in unison.

Lucy chuckles, "Thanks, onii-san." Gray's eyes widen in surprise before they softened. He holds his head up with his elbow on the table and his hand under his chin while looking at her. "No problem, nee-chan."

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

When we all got back to Magnolia I some how ended up dragging Gray and Gajeel to my house and leaving everyone else behind at the train station. "Oi, Lucy! Where the hell are you taking me?!" Gajeel yells at me right before we climb the steps of my apartment, pulling out a key to unlock the door. I throw them into my apartment... literally... having them end up laying on the couch with a shocked look as I ran to my room to lock the window, just in case Natsu breaks in. I sigh in relief as I dropped my bags and go back to the living room where I threw Gray and Gajeel in. Now I feel bad for them, dragging them into my house without asking. They're definitely confused, but right now, they're the only ones I can trust with what's going on in my mind and what I plan to do about it. The others would just freak out. I mean, I'm sure Gray would do the same, but he wouldn't overreact.

"Bunny girl! Why the hell did you drag me here?" Gajeel asks as the ice mage stripped his shirt off unconciously with one swift movement. He looks really ticked off... "I'm sorry... I just..." I sigh deeply. How am I suppose to explain?

Seeing right through me, their full attention is on me, definitely knowing there's something wrong. "What's wrong, Lucy?" I let out another sigh and sit in my favorite comfy chair next to the couch.

"It's just that, I need to talk to you... Like, y'know advise, your opinion, and stuff." I avoid their piercing gaze at me as I try to explain. "Why didn't you ask us back in the train station?" Gray asks with a raised eyebrow.

"If I asked you, everyone would have gotten worried and try to help me... and if I did try to tell them what I'm gonna tell you they'll freak out." She sweat drops when she imagines how Natsu would react, "Natsu would probably burn my apartment to a crisp from yelling at me if I told him..."

"Then tell us already if it's that important." Gajeel crosses his arms.

"I'm your brother, I won't yell at you." Gray reassured me. I still have a bad feeling about this. I take in a deep breath of air before speaking, "I want to leave the guild... temporarily."

Their eyes widen in shock, "You want to what?!" They both say in unison and arubtly stands up from the couch. "I knew you were going to freak out..." I mumble with a sigh. "S-sorry..." Gray apologizes and sits back down, including Gajeel. It looks like they're really trying to calm themselves down. "Why would you want to do that?" Gray asks.

I look down. "In almost every mission... I'm the one being saved and beat up the most. I'm the weakest in Team Natsu... They should have someone strong and useful instead of someone that needs to be saved every time." I look back up to see them staring at me in disbelief. "I want to train for at least a year when I leave."

The silence after I finished my explanation was so quiet you can hear a pin drop. Should I say something or wait?... "Lucy..." Gray finally breaks through the silence which made me jump a little. "I don't think you're weak at all. You're really strong for someone who has only trained for only five days in three years." A sad smile appears on his face."...I really don't want you to leave, but it's your decision."

"Me too." Gajeel joins in, "I mean, it's temporarily so it's not like I'm gonna miss you or anything." He looks away when he failed miserably trying to lie. "Anyway, it is your decision. Do whatever you want." He shrugs, "Oh and if you're going, when you come back write a song with me."

I giggle and gave them both a sad smile, "Thanks you guys..." I feel a wet droplet of liquid roll down my cheek. I wipe it off and realise it's a tear. I'm crying? Just as I think that, streams of tears roll down my cheeks and I begin to sob. "I'm gonna miss you guys so much..."

"O-oi Bunny girl, don't cry..." Gajeel panics a little seeing the Shrimp's best friend cry in front of him, he had no idea what to do. "Lucy, don't cry." Gray walks over to me to hand me a tissue.

"I'm sorry." I sniffle as I wipe the never ending tears away with the tissue. "You guys should go home now. I have to start packing again and write a letter." The ice mage and iron dragon slayer nod. They both knew I needed some time alone, so they stood and grabbed their bags, waving a farewell before leaving my apartment.

I lock the door behind them and go to my room where a glistening ball of lacrima sat on my desk. I pick it up with both of my hands to look at my reflection. Now to get my hands on a piano...

* * *

"Thanks Virgo!" I close the gate of one of my Celestial Spirits. Virgo really did go a little over board with the packing though... I was planning on packing food and water in a back pack myself as Virgo packed my clothes and bathroom items. I should have known she would know that I wanted to do it, but I'm still grateful.

I look around my now dull looking room. Even though it was annoying when Natsu and the others break into my house, it's actually fun. I'm going to miss those days. I'll miss Natsu sleeping in my bed. I'll miss him and Happy stealing food. I'll miss all of those fun, yet annoying times. One year is way too long...

I make my way to my once cluttered desk to pick up my journal and organized pile of paper of my story to put in my back pack. My eyes then land on the ball of lacrima and a sealed blank envelope. I let out a small sigh and carefully set the two things in my back pack before zipping it and swinging it over my shoulder. All I have to do now is give the five hundred thousand jewels that I managed to get out of the reward from yesterday to the land lady then go to Fairy Tail to talk to the Master. I check the time to see that it's six o'clock and then I hear a knock on the door. Huh? Team Natsu are the only people who know where I live, but they always barge into my house through the window...

When I got to the door I unlock it to find two well known mages of Fairy Tail. Gajeel and Gray.

* * *

_And done! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, took me two days of my free time, but hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter in by tomorrow or the day after. Probably some where next week. Anyway, please review of what you thought about this chapter, I would really appreciate it!_

**-Sugoi! Sugoi! (~**•3•)~


	2. Love, Lucy

_I'm going to make this slightly shorter than the first chapter, because I really want to get this done before I go to bed! (and because I'm really impatient.) Enjoy chapter 2!_

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Love, Lucy**

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

"Gajeel? Gray? What are you doing here?" I look at the mages in shock. "You think you're going to tell the Master alone?" Gray says with a triumphant smirk. "Let's go, if we get there before Mirajane does then she won't expect anything strange." Gajeel adds before walking off.

"But-..." I sigh instead of continuing talking and follow one of the two most trustful friends. I knew if I began to protest that they'll just want to go with me even more. They really are good friends, they know me too well when it comes to me being alone, but why did Gajeel come along? He would just say that it's not his business and walk off. It's strange.

* * *

When we open the doors of the guild, there was no one there. Tables empty, stools at the bar set on the counter, absolutely no one. Perfect, now we can go up to the Master's office. When we climb up the stairs and make it to the office, I gently knock the door. "Master?"

"Come in!" he replies through the door. I turn the knob and push the door open, the three of us entering the office. In front of us was Master sitting on top of his desk with papers and bills scattered all around him. "What do you need children? It's quite early to be at the guild, Mirajane isn't even here."

I sat down at the chair in front of the desk, Gray and Gajeel stood on either side of me. My hands clench in my lap as I look at my Master and get straight to the point, "I want to leave the guild. Temporarily."

"Huh?! Why would you want to do that my child?" Mast Makarov stands up on the desk with wide eyes. I look down, "I feel like I'm the weakest member in Team Natsu. I really want to train and become stronger, because I'm always the one being saved in nearly every mission."

He nods, understanding my situation. "How long will you be gone for?" he asks as if he were to be afraid of what my answer would be. "At least a year." I replied calmly.

The Master sniffles, trying his best not to cry, "Very well... That's quite a long time, is Gray and Gajeel coming with you?" He looks up at the saddend mages. "No," I answer, "I'm going alone. I'll be leaving right after I'm done talking to you."

"Do the others know about this?" I shake my head. "I want you to read this letter to everyone when the whole guild is present this morning." I take off my back pack to take out the letter and hand it to him. "And give this to Wendy after finishing the letter." She gives him the lacrima where she recorded herself.

Gajeel must have known what the lacrima was for because I saw him smirk from the corner of my eye. Now I know that he'll keep asking for Wendy to show him. "Of course, but I will not remove your insignia. You'll be gone for a year so you'll of course be coming back." He grins widely and I nod. "I will miss you my child, even if you are coming back."

"Me too... and please make sure you tell Natsu that I've already went to the train. I know that they will come chase me straight away." I stand up. "Now, I guess this is good bye for now. See ya later Gramps." She winks at him before leaving the office with Gray and Gajeel. When I shut the door we all hear sobbing in the office.

* * *

**NARRATOR'S POV **

It's a bright shiny day in the guild. Today the guild was packed with all of the members of Fairy Tail, every one chatting, drinking, fighting, laughing. Just until the Master was upstairs, standing on the beam of the stairs. He looked down at all of his beloved children before yelling, "Shut up you brats! There's an important announcement!" Immediately, the entire guild silences. Gray and Gajeel abruptly stands up from the table they were in with Team Natsu.

The Master clears his throat before speaking, "A member of our guild has left for a year of training this morning. She is already on her way to start her training." He held his hand up to silence the mumbling among the mages, "The member is Lucy."

"What?!" Natsu stands up abruptly. "Why would she leave without us?!" His fists consume in flames. Makarov sighs, "She chose herself to train alone. She said not to go after her also."

"But!-"

"Natsu! This is her choice." He pulls out an envelope from his pocket, "Lucy gave me a letter to read aloud for everyone." He opens the envelope and pulls out the folded piece of paper, clearing his throat as he unfolds it then began to read:

_Dear Nakama,_

_You all must be wondering, "Why am I leaving to train for so long?" it's because I need to make up for the time I haven't trained for for the past three years. Ten years if you count the Tenrou Island incident. But it's mainly because I'm always the one being saved during missions, and I'm defenseless without my keys and whip. On my jouney I'll be learning hand to hand combat with Loke and learn new spells. _

_Levy, I think I will be missing you the most. Whenever I'm having a bad day, you always brighten it and help me out. I'll be working on more chapters of my novel during the journey! I'll miss you and I can't wait to see you again._

_Natsu, I'm guessing you're really pissed for not taking you with me or telling you. I'm sorry. Please don't come after me. If you do, I'll kick your ass. I'm going to miss going on missions with you. See you soon. _

_Gray, you're like a brother to me. You're always there when I need you and it's always calming to be by your side. When I come back, you better expect a hug that will break your ribs. I love you onii-san._

_Erza, please don't worry about me too much. I'll be back before you know it! I never really said this out loud, but you're like my big sister. Like Gray is like my big brother._

_Happy, Charla, Pantherlily, you three are the best little friends I can ever have. Happy, when I come back, I'll buy you some of the biggest fish in the market._

"Fish..." Happy faints when he heard about what will happen, only to be shooken awake by Charla.

_Charla, you're the most responsible friend I have ever had, I've always learned a thing or two from you. And Pantherlily, if Gajeel tries to steal your kiwi again, slap him. _

The Exceed laughs whole heartidly at the tip.

_Wendy, as promised, I've recorded me singing one of my songs with the lacrima. You can do whatever you want with it, show Gajeel, it doesn't matter. The song is kind of personal, but whatever. I'll miss you!_

_Gajeel, you're into Levy, Levy's into you. Just ask her out already. Anyway, I can't wait to write that song with you, see you soon Metal Head!_

_To everyone else in the guild, make sure you don't destroy the guild by the time I get back. I'll miss every single one of you. I hope you all really understand why I'm leaving for so long._

_Love, Lucy_

By the time the letter was finished, nearly every single member of the guild were crying. They all knew she would be coming back, but it was way too long. Gray was comforted by Juvia as he sobbed in his seat, remembering the words that she put in that letter about him. Wendy wiped away her tears before walking upstairs to the Master. "Master, may I have the lacrima? I would like to show the whole guild the recording."

He nods and sniffles as he handed the lacrima to the sky dragon slayer. Wendy faces the entire guild who were looking up at her, the lacrima glows as a huge screen appears from the balcony of the stairs she was at with Lucy at a table in a cluttered room:

_"Hey Wendy!" Lucy says cheerfully, "I finally found a piano to play the song, but I got scolded by the land lady before for bothering her.. Haha... Now I'm at the only piano here in the basement. Anyway, I'll start the song that I just finished a little while ago, but I'll only sing the shorter version of it." she places her fingers on the keys of the piano and pressed down at the keys. The sound of each key creating a calming melody, and the most beautiful voice comes out of her mouth._

_"You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say. I'm talking loud not saying much. __I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet you shoot me down, but I get up._

Her voice then gets stronger and more powerful.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. __Fire away, fire away. __Ricochet, you take your aim. __Fire away, fire away. __You shoot me down but I won't fall. __I am titanium! __You shoot me down but I won't fall. __I am titanium!_

After letting out the long note her fingers danced along the keys, her eyes concentrating on the piano before taking in a breath and skipping to the bridge of the song.

_Stone-hard, machine gun! Firing at the ones who run...  
Stone-hard as bulletproof glass!  
_

She let out the last note of the last word as powerful as she could, her voice willing to send shivers down anyone's spine. Her voice then softens again.

_You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium.  
You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium!  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium! __I am titanium!"_

Her last few lines were as strong as they were in the bridge. As she finishes off the last few notes on the piano, she hums along with it softly before finishing it off and sighing.

_"It's been a while since I've sang like that, I hope you enjoyed, Wendy!"_

"Wow..." Wendy says out loud after the screen closes. "That was amazing, don't you think, Master?" She looks down at Makarov and he nods with a smile on his face.

"Bunny girl's not bad." Gajeel smirks. "And she said she wasn't really good... Her voice is beautiful." Erza says with wide eyes. Everyone nods in agreement at their comments.

"Now, brats. This announcement is over. Get back to what you were doing." The short master hops down from the beam of the stairs and walks back to his office with a depressed look that matched everyone else's. Without Lucy, nothing's really the same as it usually is in the guild.

* * *

_Phew! Two chapters in one day is sooo exhausting -.-" I promise the next chapter will be longer than this time, but it'll take me a little while. I hope you enjoyed this chapter... what inspired me to do the singing bit is from a couple of Christina Grimmie's covers. (I bet you can guess already which ones.) This is just one of those one time things that I wanted to test out. Anyway, make sure to review of what you thought! I would really appreciate it!_

**~Sugoi! Sugoi! (~**•3•**)~**


	3. SUGOI! Quick Announcement SUGOI!

_**Dear Fellow Viewers and Fans of my new story, Celestial Dragon Slayer!,**_

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!:**

**I just had the greatest idea ever, and decided to change the ship to StiCy! I've already had a few ideas for them for quite a while. Doing a RoLu will just make things kind of hard for me since I'm not that good with Rogue's personality and it'll take up time. I think that StiCy is really cute so I'm doing it xD Sorry for the sudden change!**

**I'M SO EXCITED TO UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER AND THE ONE AFTER EEEK!**

_**~Sugoi! Sugoi! **_**(~**•**3**•**)~**


	4. Let The Journey Begin

_This chapter will be 2,000-5,000 words or more. So this could be a long one! Enjoy!_

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Let The Journey Begin**

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

Leaving the guild was probably the hardest decision I can ever make. I would be leaving my nakama who care so much about me, and they would be worrying about me every day, every minute, every second. Especially Natsu. He was the one who brought me to Fairy Tail and always stayed by my side. I can really use some company in this stupid train, it'll take nearly a whole day to reach the edge of Fiore. Gray would be comforting me right now, his cold yet some how warm arms gently wrapped around my body into an embrace that makes me feel safe. He would let me drift to a deep sleep on him as time flew by, whispering sweet and encouraging words into my ear. But I know that certain person I want right now will not see me for a whole year.

A poof of bright light appeared in front of me as I looked down at the wooden table and I feel a gentle hand being placed on top of mine which was set on my journal. I look up to see Loke smiling softly with eyes full of concern. "I felt how lonely and the distress you have gotten. Thought you needed some company."

I smile at my Celestial spirit, holding back the tears that are desperately trying to find a way to escape. "Thanks Loke... It's just that I'm already starting to feel so lonely without my nakama. I miss how Gray comforted me when I get scared or sad, I miss how Erza gives me brutal hugs, I miss how Happy begs for fish and give me little hugs, I miss how Natsu breaks into my house and when he lays his head on my lap while I run my fingers through his hair to help his motion sickness... I miss everything." I choke at the words towards the end of releasing what has been bottled inside. Soon enough, I began to sob. Tear drops splatter onto the table as my hands were hopelessly wiping away the never ending tears.

After a few moments of sobbing, warm muscular arms wrap around me and being engulfed in a calming warmth that caused me to freeze and stop crying. I look up to see Loke looking down at me in the seat next to me with his arms embracing me. "Lucy... you made the right choice to leave and train." he says as if he's trying to give me a hint.

"W-what do you mean?" I look at him with a curious, teary eye look which makes him stiffen and look away with guilt. "I can't say..." he replies with a painful voice, "You'll just have to wait and see for yourself."

He's not telling me something that must be really important. Why can't he tell me? Is it really that important? I sigh and bury my face into his chest. "Can you be there with me when what ever you're talking about happens?"

He smiles brightly, "Of course." Loke then pulls my body closer and runs his fingers through my hair which causes me to blush. "Get some rest. I'll wake you when we arrive."

I nod my head once before closing my eyes. The warmth from Loke is totally different from Gray's hugs, but they both make me feel safe some how. It feels like that I'm the only girl in the world that they need the most. It feels like that I'm the most important to them. More important than anything else.

* * *

I step out of the train with my trustful Celestial spirit Loke and breath in fresh, cool air before exhaling out with a sigh. I take in the sight of Dawn City, which was on the other side of Fiore. "Come on Loke! The forest isn't too far off so it'll take a couple of hours until I get there, so you can go back to the Spirit World. I don't like it when you use up your magic so much." I cross my arms as I look up at him with a smile on my face.

He contemplates on the order with a stern look, but then nods with a smile before poofing away which shocked some people that were passing by. I sigh and continue my walk towards the woods which wasn't too far off from the train station. I need to get extra deep into the woods so I can make sure that people from the city don't end up bumping into me during training. This is gonna be a long walk...

* * *

**GRAY'S POV**

It's the day after Lucy has left and everything is so quiet. Fairy Tail isn't it's rowdy, joyful guild like usual. It felt like something was missing, like there's a missing piece to the puzzle. That piece is Lucy. Lucy is always laughing, joyful, scary at times, just herself.

Natsu hasn't even picked a single fight since this morning. Fairy Tail is getting depressing every passing second. "This sucks..." I thought out loud with my head laying on the table.

"I want to go on a job, but it wouldn't be as fun without Lucy." Natsu mumbles. "I still can't figure out why she wouldn't bring me with her!" the dragon slayer suddenly yelled.

I slam my fist onto the table and suddenly stand up, "Shut up flame brain! You've been saying that for the past two hours! She probably doesn't want you to go with you since you destroy everything you see!" Natsu stands up as well, smashing his forehead into mine.

"Oh yeah?! If she didn't want me to go with her, then why do you think she didn't bring anyone else with her?!" he asks with his brown eyes full of rage. I freeze in place from his question and he sits back down into his seat when I've calmed down.

"He's right..." Erza joins the conversation as she picks at her slice of strawberry cake with her fork, "Why didn't she bring anyone with her?" she frowns at the thought.

I sit back down, "We'll just have to wait and see... This is going to be a long twelve months." I sigh before getting an idea, "How about we go on a mission that lasts a long time? We can kill some time doing that." I suggest.

Erza looks at me with a small smile, "Good idea, we can go on an S-class mission that lasts for a few months." she stands up, "I'll go look for a mission on the board." she then walks away to go upstairs.

A grin appears on Natsu's face, "I'm all fired up! The longer we go to kill time, the sooner we get to see Lucy!" This statement cause everyone's head to perk up at the hyped member of Fairy Tail. They all had small smiles at the idea and over half of the guild goes to the job request board. I smile in satisfaction at my idea. Maybe twelve months won't be as long as I think it will be.

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

I finally managed to get through the groups of trees and loads of bushes that were in my path to get as deep in the forest as I could. It was almost as if I was going in a circle the whole time, but I eventually found a wide area for a good place to start a camp fire, then I could continue my search for a decent training ground. I take in a deep breath of the nature surrounding me, letting out a content sigh as I look up at the sky with a longing look. That's when I felt a sudden strike of powerful Celestial magic come to my senses.

I quickly look around to some how sense where the magic came from. Did some kind of thief drop a powerful Celestial key? Wait, was this what Loke was talking about? I should ask Crux... "Gate of the Southern Cross I open thee, Crux!" I thrust out the silver key from the ring, twisting my wrist slightly to unlock the gate. With a poof of golden dust, the levitating Celestial spirit appearing in front of me.

"Crux, can you tell me what that strong Celestial magic is? I'm kind of hesitant to find out." I ask him with a warm smile. He nods and immediately goes to a deep sleep while slouching before screaming suddenly after a little while. "What did you find?" I ask eagerly.

"I apologize, but I'm unable to tell you what the mysterious Celestial magic is coming from." he grins widely.

I groan loudely, "Why not? Is this what Loke was talking about earlier?"

"The Celestial King told all of us not to tell you what it is, but make sure you're prepared." he smiles, "It's nothing dangerous, of course, but that's all I'm allowed to tell you. Summon Leo and he may help you find where this magic is coming from." With a poof of gold dust, Crux left in a blink of an eye. I exhale loudly with a tinge of annoyance.

I lift up my key to summon Loke, but before I could say a single word to the spell he poofed in front of me. "What do you need, Princess?" he says while giving a charming smile. I look at the direction to where I felt the strong amount of Celestial magic. "Do you feel it?" I say in almost a whisper when I feel some of it's magic connecting to mine.

Just a second ago I was completely annoyed and confused, but as I concentrate on the magic I calm down. It makes me feel some what at home. "It's strange." I begin again, my breathing becoming deep and even, "It makes me feel calm..." By now I don't have any control over my body. My legs move on there own towards the Celestial magic, every step I take making the magic become stronger and stronger. Loke follows from behind silently, which was very unusual.

I follow the magic until I feel it's at it's strongest point which was right in front of a cherry blossom tree. "Loke, can you tell me what this is?... This feeling?" I turn around to face him with a calm and cloudy look. He sighs and looks down with a frown, it looks like he wants to say it, but he can't. What the hell? "Behind the tree," he eventually mumbles after a long moment of silence. Is he giving me a clue?

Before I was even able to think about it, I go behind the tree and find a silver key surrounded by cherry blossoms scattered on the short green grass. I pick it up with gentle fingers and examined it. It's a Celestial key. Draco's. I look up at Loke, "Is this?-"

"Summon her immediately. The Celestial Spirit King's order." he gazes at me with serious eyes. I widen my eyes in surprise. Why would the Celestial Spirit King order something like that? I'm so confused...

I thrust out the silver key with confidence and say in a demanding voice, "Gate of the Dragon I open thee, Draco!"

With a large amount of light shining, a green magic circle is created under it before disappearing with the light. Stood before me is Draco... who is female. "Ehh?! You're a girl?!" I jump back in surprise. She giggles in response of my sudden out burst. Draco has short green hair and light green eyes. Draco wore a dark green unitard, green dragon-like armor and carried a katana. She looks really badass for a Celestial spirit. "Why would the Celestial Spirit King want me to find your key?" I ask.

The green-haired Celestial spirit sighs and gives me a some what nervous look, "Lucy-chan... I'll just get straight to the point," she starts off, "the Celestial Spirit King has chosen you to be the first ever Celestial Dragon Slayer. Third generation dragon slayer."

I look at her with a blank look, "Eh...?" I blink a couple of times. A dragon slayer?... First ever?... Third generation?... I blink again before realizing that I'll become a dragon slayer just like Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, and Laxus. My eyes go wide in shock and hyperventalate, "EHHH?!"

"S-Sorry! Sorry! I shouldn't have been so straight forward! Sorry!" she holds my hands to try to comfort me, staring into my cocoa brown eyes with concern. I relax slightly and my breathing evens out before questioning, "What do you mean?"

"The King will explain." Loke joins in on the conversation. "Time to go to the Spirit World." Draco nods in agreement. "Once you're in there, you'll be in Spirit World clothes." he reassures me before giving his signature charming smile and disappearing with a poof of golden dust. I look at Draco with a nervous look. She gives me a reassuring smile before I'm blinded by a purple-pinkish galaxy vortex and in a blink of an eye, I'm standing right before the Celestial Spirit King.

"M-Moustache Man..." I mumble before looking down at myself to find that I'm wearing a dress that's white and blue, with matching flats. I look up at the Celestial Spirit King who was grinning and ask, "Why me?"

The blue spirit sighs, "It's because your magic is extraordinary," he starts, "when you were helping Loke seven years ago, long before the Tenhrou island incident, you released so much magic, maybe more than any other wizard could even contain. You summoned all of your spirits without dying. No one has done that before..." He trails off and before I knew it, all of my spirits were behind me in a group, including many other spirits in the seperate world. "Your magic is undescribable, Lucy. Past Celestial magic users would die summoning five spirits. You though... you can summon all of them when going all out. You didn't even pass out, which surprised me! That's why I've chosen you. You're the most powerful Celestial Spirit wizard that the Spirit World has ever had, believe it or not." he grins widely.

All I could do is stand there in shock. This is an honor, but I'm so weak... I'm not possibly that strong! Magically... yes, but physically? Yeah right. I wasn't even able to defend myself from that nasty old hag from that dark guild. Becoming a Celestial dragon slayer... I can become stronger. I can help this world... I can defend it if something happens. Like when the Celestial Spirit King went crazy, or some kind of dragon swoops in, anything to defend this world when my nakama aren't there to help. I need to become stronger to protect this world and my own world. To protect my nakama and myself. I can tell he has put in a lot of thought to this and he trusts me a lot since I take care of my spirits and don't treat them as objects like almost all Celestial Spirit mages do.

I take a deep breath before looking up at the King and giving a nod of acceptance. "I'll do it." With that said, cheers erupted among the spirits and I smile, "So when will I get that lacrima, Moustache Man?" He grins widely.

"Right now." He extends his arm to point his finger. He taps the tip of his finger onto my forehead, suddenly getting dizzy. I blink as I look at my surroundings with blurry vision, feeling myself fall before being caught by very familiar muscular arms from a certain lion spirit. Before I knew it, everything went black and it seems like everything in my body shut down like a machine.

* * *

I wake up to find two light green eyes staring down at me with wide eyes, I blink a couple of times, recognizing those eyes, and go over the events that happened before I blacked out... Those green eyes are Draco's, I remember that. Oh yeah I was getting the lacrima inserted! I almost immediately sat up, but my forehead took a serious impact with the spirit's and I was forced to lay back down from the pain, "Shit! Ow ow ow, sorry Draco!" I rub my forehead including the spirit and slowly sit up to find myself not in the Spirit World anymore and I was back to my normal clothes.

"How long was I out for?" I ask her and she begins to play and fiddle with her fingers. "W-well... It took nearly the entire day to put the lacrima in you in the Spirit World, so in your world it's been almost two months." she rubs the back of her neck and smiles innocently. My eyes widen and I stand up quickly with wobbly legs. "Oh no! I gotta start training!"

Draco stands up and waves her hands to settle me down, "Hey hey, you still have tons of time! Besides, you'll be training with Loke and I for now on!" She points at herself with confidence, giving a nod. "To become a third generation dragon slayer you do have to be trained by a dragon."

I smile and suddenly give her a bone crushing hug, "Thank you so much! I'm going to enjoy training with you, I just know it!"

"Can't... breath..." she gasps out and I immediately let go. "I'm sorry!" I bow apologetically frantically.

She giggles at my frantic movements, "It's okay, I should have told you that getting the lacrima would of made your strength ten times stronger, so you still need to adjust... hehe... The King kind of went over board putting Celestial magic into the lacrima along with mine. He got a little too excited."

I laugh along with the dragon spirit at the comment, but mine immediately stops which causes the kind spirit to become worried. "What's wrong, Lucy-chan?" she asks with a kind tone.

"My face feels funny... and my arm." I touch my left cheek with one hand where I feel a strange sensation on. I look down at my arm to only see a beautiful black tattoo of designs. "E-Eh?..." My eyes widen in shock and confusion. The tattoo design started from my shoulder and stopped at my wrist.

"That's the side effect from my magic. It gives you beautiful designs on your body." A mirror poofs into her hand and she hands it to me. I hold it up to see myself with a scar over my left eye and tattoos above it and on my left cheek. "Holy- oh my gosh!" I touch my cheek with a shaky hand and move it up to the scar. "I'm gonna have to get use to this..." I sigh and hand back the mirror.

"Hey Draco?" I sit by the cherry blossom tree where I found Draco's key at, "Why was your magic so calming to me? My legs seem to have moved on their own." I look up at the clear blue sky and take in a deep breath, smelling all of the things around me, and I notice how my senses are way sharper. I can hear squirrels from a far distance, smell the food from the city, it was strange.

"It's because your mother owned my key once, but she lost in a battle and it was stolen from her." My mother? I look at her with wide eyes, my full attention now on her, "She was a wonderful woman. Very strong. You're just like her too... I think that you're some how connected with me since your mother's magic has flowed through my key." She smiles sadly and immediately changes the subject. "Anyway, since you're technically just a second generation dragon slayer right now, there are some things you should learn about being one since it's like being a dragon."

"I'm friends with four dragon slayers, I'm sure I know about everything since one certain dragon slayer forced me to listen." I rub the back of my neck and smile.

"Even about Mating Season?" she asks. I nod and replied, "He was totally serious about it while talking about it, I was really shocked. It seems like a pretty big deal for dragon slayers since it chooses who you're destined to be with." I smile. "I even learned how you're suppose to hold yourself back when you find your mate."

She nods, "Good! Then we can skip that part- oh wait! By the way, since you're a lot like a sky dragon slayer, you don't get motion sickness!" she smiles brightly.

I sigh in relief and lean against the rough tree, "Thank Mavis..."

"Since we're done with that, let's begin training!" Draco smiles, but her smile instantly turns into an evil smirk and her voice some how darkens, "I'm not gonna go easy on you, so be prepared."

"A-Aye!" I stand up abruptly, my spine practically as straight as a ruler and as firm as a boulder when I salute with a scared look on my face.

* * *

_That took a while! Next chapter I'll be time skipping since a year is a while... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I'll be writing the next chapter immediately after I upload this... but maybe I'll take a break... gee-hee!..._

**~Sugoi! Sugoi! (~**•**3**•**)~**


	5. PLEASE READ! ABOUT MY STORIES!

=-=-=PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MY CONTINUATION OF MY STORIES!=-=-=

Hello babes! It's me, SugoiLucy er... Well, SugoiPommy currently.

You all must be wondering...

**"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO BITCH?!"**

OKAY OKAY, I KNOW YOU'RE MAD AT ME AND I'M SORRY! Just hear me out, okay? So I think it's been a year or two, or maybe even three since I made this account. And it has been maybe even half that time since I've been active. To answer the question in the very attractive bold and caps, I have created a different account that will be my permanent account. I currently have three ongoing stories on there:

_Fairy Tail- Rated T- Heartbreak: Lucy has been ignored by the guild for two months ever since Lisanna's arrival. Along the way, her's and an Iron Dragon Slayer's heart has been broken. They form a team after a shocking encounter with Natsu and decide to forget the despair they feel. What will be the out come of their relationship? [Rated T for language.] [Gajeel x Lucy•GaLu]_

_Fairy Tail- Rated T- Unexpected: Natsu, Lucy's boyfriend, gave an unpleasant surprise for the blonde at the guild. Crying in the forest, what if a certain Saber found her? What if he found out a secret, that not even Fairy Tail knows about, about The Light of the guild? Will their friendship grow into something more than they ever anticipated? (Yaoi•Male!Lucy) [StiCy•Sting x Lucy]_

_One Piece- Rated T- The Blue Spark: Eblis was just a teenage girl who loved anime, and the step-daughter of an uncaring, haughty woman. Mihawk was just a man who was a Shichibukai and the World's Greatest Swordsman. Problem? They're from different worlds. A strange woman appears on the swordsman's island and tosses him into America on the doorstep of Eblis's home... as a puppy! [Mihawk x OC] (Full Summary Inside)_

Heartbreak I'm working on, Unexpected is on hiatus, and The Blue Spark is something I write for my own entertainment and when I have free time in writing. If you want to read them, go to my main account:

SugoiPommy

Alright, I think the self-advertising is finished. Now to answer some questions.

**"Will you continue and finish your stories?"**

Yes... and no. There are one or two that I have either completely lost interest and inspiration in or don't like past-me's idea. I have skimmed over my stories not too long ago and saw that they were ideas that I really like. So as I do my main story I'll try to find the time to do the stories on these accounts onto my main account. As in, I will be heavily editing them or completely rewrite it to become compatible with my current writing style. When I will do this? No idea.

**"What are you going to do with this account?"**

I might delete it to be honest. Once I have transferred the stories onto my main account, then this account has no use. Of course, I will wait a while for followers who are wondering what happened to me or the stories to see this and be aware of my plans.

**"When will you start posting the stories onto your main account?"**

As soon as I possibly can. I'm struggling a little on my main story, so I'm hoping that rewriting and editing these stories will help me out to give me more motivation. Writer's block really, really sucks...

**"Why do you take so long to post chapters?"**

Mostly two things... Writer's block and laziness. I'm a lazy writer. I'm not a writer who is enthusiastic and can just pour their creative juices into a long story and finish it in two months. I'm a writer who takes long breaks, using their free time to come up with ideas and practice writing by making random stories. I could force myself to write chapters on a deadline, but then I would get really frustrated and I would have to rewrite the chapter again, again, and again until it's good. I rather pace myself than do that.

Now I think those are most of the important questions I answered.

I want to thank all of those who have been waiting patiently, and I really do apologize for the long wait. I just wanted to let you all know that I'm alive and well, and that these stories aren't dead... yet. Probably. Who knows?

Again, my main account is SugoiPommy. I will make another A/N when I have rewritten the first chapters of the stories I want to continue and have put them on SugoiPommy.

_**~Sugoi! Sugoi! (~•3•)~**_


End file.
